Bailey's Story
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: When trying to rescue Geraint Smith, Captain James gets injured too. While he is recovering back home, Major Beck sets him his biggest challenge yet...Training mischief maker Bailey. How will this experience effect his 4th tour alongside 2 section and more importantly, Private Molly Dawes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Since 'A Different Mission' is wrapping up, I thought I get this one going. I hope you like it! It's a little more light-hearted then my other stories; although I do like drama and a good cliff hanger, so I'm there will be some twist to come! I have another idea that I've already been working on, which has quite a dark theme so thought this one would balance it out a bit. **

**Enjoy**

**Bailey's Story**

Captain Charles James sat outside Major Beck's office waiting to be called in. On the outside, he looked every inch of the calm and collective officer that everyone knew but inside his mind was frantically, trying to work out why he had been summoned.

Then somewhere down the corridor a door slammed shut causing his heart to jump into his throat and suddenly he transported back 3 weeks to Afghanistan.

"_Everyone take cover!"_

"_Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" _

"_Man down! Man down!" _

"_Smith, can you hear me?!" _

_After getting no reply, Charles assessed the situation. He could see the rest of his section all in the ditch with him except Geraint Smith who unfortunately hadn't been able to take cover quickly enough. He was now led, face down, unmoving about 200 metres in front of them but with enemy bullets still being fired in their direction they were stuck. _

"_Back up is on their way, boss but it's going to take a while…" Corporal Maxwell reported._

_Charles cursed quietly and inched up slightly to get a better look only to duck back down quickly when a bullet flew past his ear. _

"_Shit!" He took a couple of deep steady breaths. _

_His section was all silently looking towards him; their mate was out there and they needed him to make a decision on what to do next._

"_Right, you lot stay here…" He told them all. "Whatever happens, you wait for back up._

_Do you understand me?" _

"_Boss?" _

"_Just stay here…do not leave this ditch until the area is secure." He stated and then looked at his Corporal. "Maxwell, get back on the radio and make sure they're aware we're going to need to medi-vac Smith…" _

_Michael Maxwell nodded. "What are you going to do, Boss?" _

"_I'm going to get Smith." _

"_But Sir…" _

"_Just make sure no one leaves this ditch." _

"_Sir, I'll go…" Private Harry Peters claimed. "I'm the medic…" _

"_No way!" Charles shook his head and then moved to get into position. _

"_Sir, I really think we should…" _

"_You all wait out here." He cut in. "That's an order!" _

_Everyone fell silent and held their breath as they watched their Captain climb out of the ditch and started to move towards their injured mate._

_Charles could hear his own heart pounding loudly as he crawled across through dirt, dust and rocks. It seemed to take forever but when he finally reached Geraint, he knew he couldn't waste any time. Enemy bullets were still being fired in his direction so he grabbed hold of the private's collar and started to make his way back. He was actually pleased to hear Geraint groaning in pain as he dragged him along. _

"_Sorry, mate…" Charles said to him. "But they're trying to bloody kill us…and I'm not leaving you out here for them." _

_When he finally reached the rest of his section, he pushed Geraint ahead of him and helped Maxwell and Peters get him into the ditch before jumping down himself. _

_He leaned back against the mud wall, breathing heavily and watched the medic working on Smith. _

"_How is he?" He asked once he had his breathing under control. _

"_He's been hit twice, one in the neck and to the side…" Peters glanced over his shoulder towards his captain. "I can't stop the bleeding, Sir… We need to get him out of here!"_

"_Maxwell, get back on the radio…" _

"_You're bleeding…" Maxwell was immediately by his side._

"_What?" _

"_You're hurt, sir….Medic, we need you here!" _

"_I'm fine…he needs to stay with Smith…" Charles started to protest but Harry was already in front of him along with the med Burgan. _

"_There's not much for I can do for him out here, boss…" Harry started to examine his right arm, which was bleeding heavily. "He'll be okay for a second while I get you sorted…" _

"_It's nothing…." Charles went to pull his arm away but a sharp pain travelled down from his shoulder._

"_Looks like you've been hit in the upper arm, boss…doesn't look too bad…I'll put a tourniquet on until we get back to base…" _

"_Maxwell can do that…you go back to Smith." Charles ordered. _

_Harry glanced at his Corporal before doing as he was told. _

"_Where's the bloody support!" Charles muttered with gritted teeth as Maxwell tightened the tourniquet around his upper arm but his eyes were firmly fixed on Geraint Smith who was still lying motionlessly._

"_They should be here any second, sir…" _

_Before Maxwell finish the sentence there was a sudden roar above them, followed by a loud explosion as the fighter jet disappeared from sight as quickly as it came. _

"Charles?"

His head snapped up as he was brought back to the present and saw Major Beck stood in the doorway.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…" Beck nodded his head in the direction the office. "Come on in…"

"Sir." Charles replied as he stood up.

"How's that arm?" Beck asked, moving to sit down behind his desk and gestured for Charles to take a seat too.

"It's getting there, Sir…" Charles answered. "My surgeon doesn't think there will be any lasting damage…he wants to see me again in 6 weeks but as long as I keep up with my physio I should be good to return back to the platoon."

"Good, good." Beck leaned back in his chair. "And that is what you want?"

"Of course, Sir." Charles frowned a little at the suggestion that it might not be.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." Beck smiled. "So, how was the funeral? In Newport, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Sir…Obviously it was a tough day…Private Smith has a twin brother who is due to start basic training in the few months… His mother had raised them on her own." Charles told him. "It was hard on the lads too, for most of them it was the first time they lost someone from their section."

"And you?" Beck questioned. "How are you doing with it all?"

Charles opened his mouth to reply but stopped himself; his mind already trying to work out where Beck was going with this conversation.

"It wasn't a trick question, Charles." Beck laughed a little. "I just want to check how you are after what happened."

"I'm doing fine, Sir…" Charles claimed. "A bit bored not working…"

"Well, I might have a solution for that."

"Sir?"

"I've spoken with your doctors and they've agreed that while you're not fit to return to the front line, there is an 8 week position that I really think you should consider." Beck reached into a draw and pulled out a personnel folder. "I believe you know a Lieutenant Colonel Mark Venn."

"He was my captain when I was at Sandhurst." Charles answered; it had been a number of years since Charles had seen him but the then Captain Venn had been a great mentor to him.

"Well, he has an opening and we think you would be perfect for it." Beck told him. "Like I said, its 8 weeks and afterwards you'll be able to return to your combat role."

"What would it involve, Sir?" Charles asked curiously, there was something about the look on Becks' face that was warning him to be cautious about the offer.

"Training and mentoring, mainly." Beck stated, lightly. "There are some members of his platoon that he needs help reining in and straightening out before they're sent overseas."

Charles frowned. "I wouldn't have thought Lieutenant Colonel Venn had any problem handling that…"

"Oh, he's perfectly capable but we feel you'll benefit from the chance to step into the role." Beck picked up the folder, looking through it for a few seconds. "He would particularly like you to work closely with Bailey…"

Charles kept his mouth shut as he listened to his CO; it was all sounding quite promising and could result in a big help to his career but he still couldn't help be a little wary.

"He's a good lad…young and eager." Beck continued. "However, he is distracted very easily and is always finding himself in mischief… "

Charles almost rolled his eyes; that pretty much describe most of the lads in the British Army.

"You might have your work cut out with this one…" Beck chuckled as he took one last look at the file before holding it towards Charles. "Apparently, he has an obsession with vegetables, playing catch and drinking out of the toilet…"

"I'm sure I'll be…." Charles started as he reached for the folder but then his head snapped up in surprise as the words Beck actually said registered with him. "What?"

Beck just smirked and nodded to the file, causing Charles to open it quickly. Instead of seeing a photograph of some cocksure teenager staring up at him, there was a black and tan German Shepard with his ears perked up and his head tilted to the side.

"Were you not aware Lieutenant Colonel Venn is now with the 1st Military Working Dog Regiment?" Beck questioned innocently.

_**TBC**_

**CJ with a dog…what could be better?! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got chance to update this story! Thank you all for the review and feedback. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Bailey's Story**

"So, what do you think?" Beck questioned after giving Charles a chance to take in what was in the folder.

"I just…I don't really understand, Sir." He replied, frowning a little. "I have no experience in this field…"

"We know that." Beck assured him. "We think you will find it rewarding."

"Working with dogs?"

"It wouldn't just be the K9s…The Lieutenant Colonel wants you to work alongside the new recruits…helping them with their training." Beck answered. "Like I said, we believe it will benefit you and your career."

Charles paused for a moment, thinking about what was being offered and why. "Sir, can I ask? Is this because of what happened with Geraint Smith? If my leadership skills…"

Beck held up a hand to stop him. "I have no concerns about your leadership skills or your dedication to the army or the men in your charge… We do however recognise that you've just had a difficult tour as well as having a hard time at home."

"Sir, I can assure you that whatever is happening in my personal life will not affect my job…" Charles cut in.

"I believe you give 110 percent… when it comes to work." Beck responded. "But you are also human…You have a bright future ahead of you but I don't want you to get there by shutting your emotions away."

Charles was speechless; he had no idea how to respond to that. He always worked hard to keep his work and home life separated.

"These dogs are loyal and wouldn't hesitate to put their life on the line to protect others." Beck continued. "Not too dissimilar to you…"

"Sir…"

"Like I said, it's only for 2 months and then you can return to your combat role."

"Yes, Sir." Charles nodded, knowing that he didn't have much choice. Besides, he wanted…needed to prove to the major that just because his marriage had broken down, he didn't have anything to worry about. He could still do his job well.

"Good." Beck smiled and stood up. "All the details are in the file and I've told Lieutenant Colonel Venn you will report to him at 800 hours, Monday morning…I trust that will give you enough time to get things in order?"

Charles got to his feet at the same time and resisted rolling his eyes at Venn already expecting him. "Yes, Sir."

"I'll look forward to hearing how you get on." Beck held out a hand.

"Thank you, Sir…"

"Oh and Charles?" Beck called out as the Captain made his way to the door.

"Sir?"

"Just to be clear, this isn't a punishment…" Beck claimed. "I do hope at the end of this, you feel it was worthwhile."

"I'm sure I will, Sir." Charles answered, although still feeling a little cynical about the whole thing.

_**XxXxX**_

"Would you stop taking the piss!" Charles hissed at his best friend after telling him all about the meeting he had with Beck. "It's not funny…"

"It kinda is…" Elvis smirked, sipping his pint. "Have you ever even had a dog as a pet?"

"No…When I was a kid, my parents always said it wouldn't be fair as we did a lot of travelling…" Charles stared down into his glass of orange juice, wishing it was something stronger. "Sam keeps asking for one though but Rebecca hates them…"

"Rebecca hates everything…" Elvis rolled his eyes.

"Don't start." Charles shot him a warning look.

His best friend and wife had never got along and while Rebecca had always made her feelings clear, Elvis did his best to keep quiet that was until recently when Charles told him they were planning on divorcing.

"You just make sure to tell this dog you end up with that you already have a best mate…" Elvis continued to tease.

"I think this is why Beck put me forward for it."

"You trying to say I've not been a good friend so you're gonna replace me with a dog?" Elvis tried to look offended.

"No, Beck knows I have experience dealing with a best mate who eats like an animal, will do anything for a bit of attention, sloppers everywhere and humps anything in sight…"

"Oi!"

"This is going to be a fucking nightmare…"

"Well, at least it'll keep you busy for the next couple of weeks."

Charles rubbed his eyes, trying to ease the headache that was slowly getting worse and worse. "It means being based at Pirbright…but I suppose it's only a couple hours away from Bath so at least I'll be able to get home to see Sam."

"Speaking of which…shouldn't he be here by now?"

Charles looked at his watch; Elvis was right, Rebecca should have dropped him off 45 minutes ago. It was his Dad's birthday and they were celebrating with close friends and family at a local restaurant. She had questioned whether it was suitable for Sam but Charles reminded her, it was the same restaurant where the two of them took Sam frequently for special treats. As it was a Friday night so no school day the next plus it was already planned for Sam to spend the weekend with Charles anyway, there wasn't much she could argue about. He knew she was trying to make things difficult and he was determined not to rise to it, which also meant him sticking to orange juice for the night.

"Ah, speak of the devil and she shall appear…" Elvis muttered, nodding his head in the direction of the door.

"Stop it." Charles told him, standing up from the bar stool.

"I'll leave you to it." Elvis picked up his pint and headed over to Charles' parents before Rebecca reached them.

"Daddy!" Sam threw himself at his father.

"Hey, Scamp!" Charles wrapped his free arm around him, wishing he could swing him up in the air like he normally did but couldn't with his arm still in a sling.

"Here's his bag." Rebecca held out the small Batman backpack. "Sorry we're late, traffic was a nightmare…"

Charles didn't believe a word of it but kept quiet; instead he took the bag and set it down before picking up a gift bag.

"Here's the gift you picked out for Grandad…why don't you go and give it to him."

Sam grinned. "Okay!"

"He's got maths homework to do by Monday…And he'll need his bath tonight." Rebecca listed as they watched Sam run across the room towards his Grandparents. "Remember he's allergic to mushrooms….And don't let him order burger and chips…I'm trying to get him to eat healthy…"

"I know how to look after my son, Rebecca." He said coolly, beside it was a bit of a cheek her trying to lecture him about healthy eating…Her idea of cooking was ordering a takeaway or heating up a microwave meal. His job required him to be fit so he needed to stick to a healthy balance diet. When he was home, he was the one who did the cooking which always included plenty of fresh fruit and Veg.

"I thought you said it was just family…"

Charles turned to see who she was glaring at and realized Sam was now laughing at something Elvis was saying.

"My Dad invited him and he is family." Charles shrugged, he had enough of his own drama with Rebecca…he didn't have the energy to get in the middle of hers with Elvis.

"Daddy!" They were interrupted by Sam running back to them, jumping up and down excitedly. "Is it true?!"

"Is what true?"

"That you got a dog?! Do we have a dog now?!" Sam rambled. "Uncle Elvis said…"

Charles shot his mate another glare and received a look of innocence but Charles could see the smirk and mischievous glint in his eyes even from the other side of the room.

"Oh you got to be kidding me?!" Rebecca threw her arms up in the air. "What are you playing at?! Trying to bribe him?! Make me look like the bad guy…."

Charles had to bite his tongue to stop from reminding her, it was her who had recently brought Sam an IPad and the latest PlayStation for no reason and up until they're separation, they both agreed that they didn't want their 5 year old sat in front of a screen until he was much older.

"I haven't got a dog, Scamp…" He instead focused his attention on his son.

"But uncle Elvis said the army were giving you a dog…" Sam's face fell and frowned a little, not knowing why his uncle would lie.

"He's just a little mixed up…" Charles said softly, squeezing his shoulder gently. "What he means is I'm going to be working with some army dogs… Helping out with their training."

"Oh."

"Daddy can't get a dog anyway, Sammy… not when he's living with Nanna and Grandad…" Rebecca added.

"But I'll tell you all about it next weekend when I see you." Charles promised. "And maybe Mrs. Tomkins next door will let us take Chester to the park again tomorrow."

Sam immediately brightened up at the mention of his parents' elderly neighbours' Chocolate Labrador. Mrs. Tomkins was always looking for someone to walk Chester and Sam loved him.

"Charles, Dear our table is ready…" His mother informed him, coming up behind him. "Grandad has saved a seat next to him for you, Sammy…Oh, Rebecca…didn't see you there…Sam, you better give Mummy a kiss and a cuddle before she goes."

Charles raised an eyebrow slightly at his mother's innocently sweet act but didn't comment.

"Yeah, you better get going or you'll get stuck in that traffic again." He added, earning himself a glare.

"Bye, Mum…See you Sunday!" Sam hugged her before hurrying off to find his Grandfather.

"Try not to be late dropping him off."

"I'll drop him off at six like we agreed." Charles replied.

Rebecca rolled her eyes but said no more and thankfully walked towards the door, allowing Charles to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for that…" He said quietly to his mother, kissing her on the cheek on his way to the table.

"Daddy! Sit with us!" Sam called out to him, patting the chair next to where he was sat with Harry James.

"Where else am I going to sit?" Charles ruffled his hair as he took his seat.

"You survived then…" Elvis commented as he slid into the seat next to him.

"Yeah, no thanks to you…"

"What? I didn't do anything." He claimed. "Just telling Sammy all about his Dad's next big adventure."

"And winding Rebecca up?"

"Was just an added bonus." Elvis replied, picking up a menu.

Charles shook his head, scanning his own menu for a moment, barely taking it in, knowing he'd probably order what he always did; Salmon with steamed potatoes and salad.

"Have you decided what you want, Scamp?"

"Can I have a cheese burger and chips, please?" He said hopefully.

Remembering what Rebecca had said, he was about to compromise and suggest he had a burger with a side of vegetables instead of the chips but then realized he was sick of people telling him what to do. He knew he had no choice when it came to his job and Major Beck but he was more then capable of looking after his own son. Sam was always good at eating any veg that was put in front of him and was a very active child; he loved playing sport and would probably run around for hours with Chester the next day.

"Yeah, why not…" Charles replied. "And you know what? I might just have the same."

**TBC**

**Ah, I had to include a bit of Elvis! Anyway, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, thank you so much for everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Sorry it's taken a while to update!**

**There's been so much going on lately, I hope you all are and stay safe & well. Plus, we got the new series starting next week. I was dreading it TBH but the news about what's happening with CJ has made me happy! (although bit annoyed they put us through that storyline for no reason!) **

**Anyway, on to the story… I've been doing some research but not sure how accurate this all is so I've been using a bit of creative licence. Hope you like it! **

**Enjoy!**

**Bailey's Story**

"Charles?"

Charles came to a stop and turned at the sound of his name being called to see Lieutenant Colonel Venn walking towards him. It was week 4 of his placement at Pirbright, he was halfway through and then he could return to his normal role.

"I'm glad I finally managed to catch you." Venn said once he reached him. "I'm sorry we haven't been able to get together the last few weeks but I wanted to see how you were getting on."

"It's been going well, Sir." He had to admit it wasn't as bad as he was expecting but he was looking forward to getting back to his section. "The lads I've been working with are a good bunch."

"And the dogs?" He asked. "I hear you've been attempting to work with Bailey."

"Yes, sir…" This time Charles sighed. "He gets distracted more than the other dogs and doesn't have a handler yet but it's giving me chance to learn some of the skills…"

Charles' role so far had mainly been mentoring the recruits and offering his advice and experience from being on the frontline. He had not intended to get too involved with the dogs but instead to observe.

"Hmm, we were hoping that dog would be ready to go out into a combat zone soon…his instincts and detecting explosives are spot on….when he's focus that is." Venn sighed quietly. "Maybe he's just not cut out for this after all."

"What would happen to him if he's not?" Charles asked curiously.

"He would be assessed to see if he was suitable to be rehomed…not all dogs are safe to be with the general public but that tends to be the dogs that have been in combat."

"I don't think Bailey will have any trouble, Sir." Charles raised an eyebrow slightly. "He'd befriend anyone who shows him a slight bit of attention."

"Well, I'm just heading over to observe a building search exercise." Venn told him. "Why don't you join me and we'll see how they are all getting on."

"Sounds good to me, Sir."

"Wonderful."

Charles followed Venn to where the mock building where the exercise was being held. Major Matthews, who Charles had been working alongside had already started the training and acknowledge them both with a nod when Venn indicated they should carry on before turning his attention back to the recruit who was leading a dog around.

Charles' attention was drawn to Private Johnston who was holding Bailey on a lead and trying to keep him by his side but the dog was more interested in sniffing the grass.

"Come on, stop…" Johnston whispered, pulling on the lead but Bailey ignored him.

Charles knew he wasn't an expert on dog training but he did know that Johnston was not using the right words or tone to control Bailey. It was going to be interesting to see how they got on in the exercise. The aim was for the dogs to find explosives and ammunition that have been hidden. The mock building had 2 rooms filled with furniture set up like a kitchen and living room but had no roof and was missing a wall so the practice exercises could be observed. He turned back as Matthews was finishing off giving Private Lewis some feedback.

"Alright, Johnston…you're up!" Matthews called out.

Charles watched as Johnston tugged on the lead, trying to get Bailey to follow him but the dog was still interested in whatever scent he had picked up on.

"Your 5 minutes started 20 seconds ago, Johnston…" Matthews warned. "Get your dog under control and get in there."

"Bailey, let's go…." Johnston finally managed to move Bailey to the entrance but his voice was filled with frustration.

As they entered the kitchen part, Johnston led the dog over to a counter, pulling open a cupboard which was empty before he moved over to the fridge.

"You've got 3 and a half minutes left and 6 packages to find…" Matthews stated firmly.

"Come on, you stupid dog!"

"Alright, stop!" Matthews stopped the stop watch and walked over to join Johnston. "The dog is not stupid and it's not him making the mistakes…Captain James, you want to enlighten Johnston on what he's been doing wrong?"

"He was leading the dog when he should have been letting the dog lead him." Charles answered.

"Good." Matthews nodded. "Why don't you have a shot at it?"

"Sir?"

"Let's put what you've learnt to the test."

"Great idea." Venn added.

Charles looked from one to the other and couldn't help but feel like he had been set up.

"Yes, Sir…" He reluctantly agreed and moved to take hold of Bailey's lead.

The dog wagged his tail happily at the attention of someone new and jumped up at Charles as they walked to the start of the exercise.

"Sit." Charles ordered and was pleased although a little surprised that he followed the command.

"Ready when you are…" Matthews stated.

Charles looked down at Bailey and resisted rolling his eyes as the dog stared up at him, his head tilted to the side and one ear flopping forward. If anyone would have asked him 6 months ago, being here was the last place he'd expect.

"Come…" He entered the building. "Seek…seek…"

With the correct instruction, it took less than 30 seconds for Bailey to find the first package. Matthews and Venn shared a look as Charles and Bailey walked through the building, making the exercise look easy.

"That's it…" Charles opened a cupboard and found the last package. "Good boy…"

"Well, there's no question whether or not Bailey is able to locate the targets." Venn commented.

"Yes, well done Captain…" Matthews added. "Right, Hornby… you're next…"

Venn indicated Charles should follow him, so he handed Bailey's lead back to Johnston.

"Stay…" He told Bailey when he noticed the dog tried to follow him. "Sit."

Again, Bailey did as he was told with another head tilt but this time stayed when Charles walked away.

"You did well back there." Venn told him when Charles had caught up with him.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Major Beck will be here this afternoon." Venn stated. "Why don't you join us?

"Major Beck is coming here?" Charles questioned in surprise.

"Yes come by at 14:00 and we'll all have a catch up."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good."

Charles watched the Lieutenant Colonel head back towards his office and couldn't help but feel like there was something going on that he wasn't aware of.

_**XxXxX**_

It was a couple of hours later when Charles was shown into Lieutenant Colonel Venn's office and found not only Major Beck but also Major Matthews too.

"Ah, Charles…come on in." Venn greeted. "Take a seat…We were just filling in Major Beck on what's been going on."

"Good to see you, Captain." Beck held out a hand. "Glad to see you've lost the sling."

"Yes, sir…I have a few more physio appointments and then I'll be good to go." Charles replied before taking the empty seat.

"And I hear you're doing great things here."

"Yes, he's come a long way with little training." Matthews interjected.

"Well, it's different to what I'm used to, that's for sure." Charles added, carefully still a little unsure where this meeting was heading.

"Well, like I said…We've been filling Major Beck in." Venn started again when they were all seated. "And we would like to discuss with you the possibility of you staying on longer with us…"

"Uh, …" Charles shot a look towards his Major.

This assignment hadn't been as awful as he had imagined but a permeant post was not part of his plan. He wanted to get back to his combat role as soon as possible. With Rebecca nit picking and making him jump through all kind of hoops before signing the divorce papers, he couldn't wait to get back on tour until it was all over with.

"Another 6 weeks and then you'll be able to re-join your platoon in time to help them prepare for a 6 month tour of Afghanistan." Venn continued, knowing the Captain was eager to get back to his normal role.

"In the 6 weeks we would focus more on your dog handler skills." Matthews added.

"But I'm not a dog handler…" Charles stated in confusion.

"Well that's something else we wanted to talk to you about." Venn replied. "We meant it when we said we were impressed with your work here and think with a little more training, you'd be ready to become a handler and take a dog with you on your next tour."

"As you're aware, we've struggled to find someone capable of handling Bailey…" Matthews joined in. "He seems to listen to you."

"I don't know…" Charles hesitated.

"Nothing else would change." Beck told him. "Except the dog would be a part of your platoon and next tour."

"And it would be Bailey?" Charles asked; he wasn't sure that the dog would be ready even after 6 months training, let alone 6 weeks.

"Matthews, why don't you tell us a bit about Bailey?" Venn suggested.

"Of course, Sir… He's 9 months old…he still has a lot of puppy traits which is not unusual …but it also means he does get distracted quite easily." Matthews explained. "He is however very good at detecting explosives and drugs….but as you saw earlier, he does respond well to the right commands which why we think a little more training with the right person, he'll be ready for a tour soon."

"And you really think I'm the right person for it?" Charles asked, a little doubtfully.

"Yes but we can always review the plan if in a week or 2 you're not happy with how things are going." Matthews claimed. "But like I said, I think he'll settle down once he has consistent training with the same person each day."

Charles considered the offer for a moment before deciding that as long as it didn't stop him going on tour then the extra training and skills would only benefit him. "Okay, let's give it a shot."

"Excellent." Venn grinned.

"Why don't we go and see Bailey and get started." Matthews stood up.

"Yes, Sir…" Charles also got to his feet.

Major Beck waited until they both had left before turning back to Venn. "So, how has he really been?"

"He's doing well….He is obviously keen to get back to his combat role and I think he's a little suspicious about our motives." Venn chuckled lightly.

"And you think he's ready to return?"

"I do…He's attended and passed his psych evaluation….I really do think this has been good for him….given him something positive to focus on."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." Beck smiled. "I must say, Sir I wasn't too sure when you first made the suggestion but this looks like it's all worked out well for everyone."

"Happy to help." Venn replied. "He's been a good addition to the team."

Beck had to admit he had been a little concerned about Charles after his last tour and the breakdown of his marriage. He knew how much Geraint Smith's death had affected his captain and the last thing he wanted to happen was for Charles to bury it away along with everything else that was happening in his personal life. Hopefully Venn was right and this was just the distraction Charles needed.

_**XxXxX**_

"Sit." Charles stood in front of the large kennel with a bowl of dog food in his hand but instead of following his command, Bailey just barked back at him.

"He's having trouble adjusting to the kennels." Matthews explained as they watched Bailey pace around. "Eventually he'll settle down and eat his food but it takes a while."

"None of the other dogs seem to have that problem." Charles pointed out.

"Well, the other dogs have a regular handler who brings their food to them daily." Matthews replied. "With a bit of luck, Bailey will settle quicker now."

Charles sighed and not for the first time, wondered what he had let himself in for. "Bailey, sit!"

"I'll leave you to it." Matthews patted him on the shoulder.

Charles watched him walk away before looking at Bailey to see he had stopped pacing and was staring back at him.

"Sit." He tried again but Bailey didn't move. "Alright fine…"

Charles lowered himself to sit crossed legged on the floor. "If you want your food, you're going to have to sit first."

Bailey tilted his head to the side as Charles talked but stayed stood. Charles sighed again, knowing all the other dogs had been fed which meant it was only him left to finish up.

"Look, I get it…this wasn't exactly part of my plan either but here we are." Charles started. "I have no idea how I ended up here but I know I can't screw this up and need to make it work."

Charles blinked in surprised as Bailey slowly lowered himself to sit down. He slowly got to his feet and unlocked the kennel before entering and placing the food bowl down.

"Here you go, eat…" He told him, stepping back and watched as Bailey sniff the food cautiously before starting to eat.

"Good boy." He praised quietly. "I guess we're stuck together now…"

**TBC**

**As I work in the NHS I'm not sure how much time I'm going to have for writing but I'm sure I'm going to be desperate for some form of distraction and fanfiction is best kind! As I'm sure I'm not going to be the only who wants to escape the real world for a little while, so I thought I'd suggest a challenge. **

**I'll give you all a story prompt and anyone who fancies writing it can and then they give all their readers a story prompt! What do you think?**

**Okay, the prompt for everyone is:**

_Molly's sick and Charles looks after her _

_(can be set anytime, anywhere and anyhow! )_


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so glad I managed to get this story updated! Sorry for taking so long! Hope you're all doing well and staying safe! **

**Please review!**

**Bailey's Story**

As Molly posed for the photograph she couldn't help but feel completely out of her depth. She had been excited when she was first told she was going to be a last minute replacement medic in a platoon that was heading for Afghanistan but now she was here, she realized she knew no one and was going to spend the next 6 months with them. Now she had gone and made a bad first impression with her new Captain.

Once the photo had been taken, she hung back as the others all separated into small groups, talking and joking around. She looked around, hoping someone might come over and talk to her, welcome her to the section but no one was paying her any attention. She sighed and walked over to find her Bergen; deciding she had six months to get to know everyone and she was sure once they were out in Afghan, she'll find some mates…she hoped so anyway.

She swung her Bergen onto her back when she was startled by a bark. She spun around to see the German Shephard that had been by Captain James' side since he had walked out for the picture was barking madly at her. Her eyes widened and she froze, not sure what to do.

"Bailey!" Captain James crossed over to them. "Stop!"

Molly shot him a quick look before her eyes moved back to the dog when he didn't stop barking and she noticed everyone was watching them now.

"Empty the pockets…" Charles folded his arms.

"Sir?"

"Well, you either have drugs, explosives or some food stashed in there…" He stated impatiently, nodding towards her kit. "I'm guessing it's probably the latter but I haven't got all day so empty your pockets."

Molly carefully unzipped the front pockets of the Bergan and pulled out a ziplock bag of carrots sticks. She watched in amazement as Bailey immediately stopped barking, sat down and lifted a paw.

"Oh for fuck sake." Charles rolled his eyes. "Really?"

"My mum must have put them in there for a snack…" Molly rambled in explanation but then realized he was talking to the dog.

"Well, Dawes I suggest you share them with him or throw them out otherwise he won't leave you alone." Charles stated.

"Sir…" She nodded.

She watched as the Captain walked away before opening the bag and emptied them on the ground when she heard Bailey whining. She jumped back a little as Bailey rushed forward to eat the carrots. She was surprised at how quickly he ate them and before she could say or do anymore, he turned and ran off to follow the Captain.

_**XxXxX**_

Throughout all her training, she had never doubted her choice in joining the army. No matter how hard it was or how painful trying to pass the fitness tests had been...not even when her Dad disowned her. She had always thought it would be worth it in the end but now, she was a few days into her first tour and she wasn't sure whether she was really cut out for it all.

First she got off on the wrong foot with her new captain, then she realized Smurf, her one night stand from months ago was in the same section as her. She'd be mortified if the others found out, it already seemed like they didn't like her…they would make her life hell if they knew about her and Smurf. She had even but her foot in it with him when she had called Captain James a Rupert. Jackie had explained what the Captain had done for Smurf's brother and insisted he would do the same for anyone. It was obvious that Smurf hero-worshipped him and so did pretty much everyone else in thenplatoon…in fact, they were all bonded together and Molly just didn't feel like she fitted in. Even the dog followed him everywhere.

Now not only had she froze when the casualties had gone in the night before, she had also struggled to keep up with the others during their first PT. She knew they were all wondering whether she was up to the job and couldn't blame them when she would be the one treating them if they got wounded. It had all seemed so easy when she was back in the UK.

"Molls…get some sleep." Jackie whispered from her bunk next to her.

"I can't…" She whispered back. "What if I screw up?"

"You won't…just first few days nerves…you'll settle in…trust me…happens to all of us." She advised before rolling over to face the other way.

Molly stayed led staring up at the top of the tent. She wished she was as sure as Jackie about settling in.

_**XxXxX**_

It was still early in the morning but Molly was up anyway, unable to sleep any longer. They been at the Fob for a few weeks now and she had thought she was improving. The lads hadn't completely accepted her but she was starting to prove to them all she wasn't completely useless. That was until she had spoken to Captain James about her concerns about Smurf. Now they had completely sent her to Coventry and the only one who was talking to her was Qaseem.

As she exited the med tent, she spotted a familiar figure crossing the compound. She stayed where she was and watched Captain James disappear into the shower block. She saw Bailey had followed him closely but led down outside to wait for him. She sighed, everyone loved the Bossman and she had to admit, now she had stopped screwing up so much she got on much better with him….well, he put up with her at least and had started to treat her like the others in the section.

Deciding she might as well get a cup of tea before the others got there so at least she wouldn't have to put up with the rest of them ignoring her or worse, the little jabs and jokes about her.

As she got nearer to Bailey, she was surprised to see him stand up and walk over to her. She stopped and stayed still, unsure what he was going to do.

"Hey…" She cautiously reached a hand out slowly to pat him when he sat down in front of her. "You're not so scary when you're not barking…"

He let out a single bark and lifted his paw before standing up again.

"Sorry, I haven't got anything for you….But I'll try and sneak something out of the mess for you…"

"Dawes?"

She looked up to see Captain James exiting the shower block, still drying his hair and only wearing his combat trousers.

"Sorry, Sir…" She stepped away from Bailey who immediately trotted back over to him.

"I wondered what he was barking at…."

"I think he was after some more carrots." She joked.

Charles rolled his eyes. "You're up early… "

"I was up and thought I'd miss the rush…" She explained, trying to keep focused on his face and not his bare chest.

"Right, well I'll let you get on then…" He replied, giving her a nod before walking off with Bailey loyally following.

_**XxXxX**_

Later that day, they had left the FOB to help the ANA with searching cars going through a check point. Molly stayed close to Qaseem, at least he didn't give her evils every time she spoke. The translator had explained to her that he was telling the Afghan people that the Army just needed to check their cars before allowing them through. Molly decided she might as well learn something from this experience while the rest of her section was ignoring her. She couldn't help but smile at the kids who seemed curious in them and what they were doing.

Qaseem asked the driver and a young child to get out of a car as Captain James walked Bailey around the car. Kinders opened the boot and the back door to allow Bailey to search properly and Molly noticed the little boy watching intently, half hiding behind his father.

"Don't worry… He just needs to look in your car…." Molly tried to assure him although she was pretty sure he didn't understand a word she was saying.

"Dawes, stay focus on what you're meant to be doing!" Charles ordered as Bailey jumped onto the back seat.

"Sir." She turned away to look forward again.

"The car is clear…" Charles claimed after another couple of minutes of searching. "Qaseem?"

Qaseem asked the driver to step forward and raise his hands so he could be searched too and again Molly noticed the fear showing on the little boys face when Bailey got closer.

"He ain't going to hurt you…" Molly told him gently. "He's just doing his job…"

"Job?" The boy repeated, frowning a little.

"Yeah, just checking everything is safe." Molly answered. "His name is Bailey…"

"Dawes!"

She jumped at the volume of her Captain's voice and looked up to see him glaring furiously at her.

"Swap with Fingers!" He ordered.

"Sir, I'm.…"

"Now!"

Molly swallowed nervously and nodded. "Yes, Sir…"

She turned and walked away, refusing to look at Fingers who was sniggering as she crossed paths with him. She took up the position Fingers had just left, which was keeping a look out for anyone approaching from the West along with Baz.

"Try not to get us all killed, yeah?" Baz muttered and even took a step away from her.

She turned to face the other way, resisting the urge to reply.

_**XxXxX**_

She had planned to sneak way the second they returned to the FOB but Captain James had other ideas.

"Dawes, on me…Now!" He stalked off and she had no choice but to follow him.

She heard the lads laughing and she wanted to tell them to tell them to do one but was pretty she wouldn't be able to without bursting into tears as well.

She followed him into the med tent and found him already stood, with his arms folded.

"I'm sorry, Sir…" She said quickly. "I should have been more focused on what we were doing and not engaging the local people…"

"You're right, you shouldn't have."

"Just, he was scared and I thought it might help if he knew what we were doing." She explained.

"You told him the dog's name!" He stated sternly. "You never tell anyone the dog's name!"

Molly frowned in confusion. "I don't understand…"

"These dogs are used to detect explosives, armour and drugs so the Taliban target them." Charles informed her. "If they know the dogs' names they can call them over which may lead to them setting off an explosive or being shot…"

"He was just a little kid…"

"The Taliban use kids to do all sort of things out here…"

Molly fell silent, thinking about what he said. She hadn't even considered that. "I'm sorry, Sir…"

"I know you're trying to help them but you need to learn there is a lot of evil in this country…" Charles continued. "And you need to learn that fast before someone ends up getting hurt."

"Yes, Sir…"

"Get the med Burgan unpacked…" He told her before turning and leaving.

Molly sighed then leaned back against the gurney. She had just started to get somewhere with the Bossman and now she left like they were back at square one.

**TBC**

**So, s1 but with Bailey as part of the section! Please review! **


End file.
